Playing around
by Keiser
Summary: I'm just playing around with some story ideas, consider them challenges Adopt them if you wish Im not likely to use them. multixover
1. Chapter 1

This is it, I've actually gone and used that crazy henge variation to be able to go through a natural birth for the subject rather than grow another blasted test tube failure. This will be the one, I know it, I've used all the strongest genetics mixed together in a special formula for it. That kyubi brat, the uchiha boy, pein's annoying ass, and even a byakugan owner who had gone and done some ascension shot with his eyes to make them even better. It'll be worth it because I even managed to take that juubi sample and recreate a second ten-tails that I already sealed in her, the chakra exhaustion for the birth will be a bit cheaper but if I play my cards right it'll all be worth it and I won't even need a curse seal so the body will be mine for a long time.

The subject is a girl, that'll take some getting used to when I take over but more importantly the subject seemed to come frome development with the eternal mangyeko sharengan in one eye and a nine tomoed rinne sharingan/byakugan which was a glowing blue, in fact the white of the EMS eye is glowing slightly as well. I'll have to look into that. Other than that she was born with two small horn like protrusions on her forehead right along her hairline and two birth marks, a round circle on the palm of one hand and in the same spot on the other hand is a crescent moon shape as if she had the sun in one hand and the moon in the other. I remember those two brats that took down kaguya mentioning something similar, another thing to look in to.

It's been a total of about three and a half years since the last entry and they have been very productive years after summoning some teachers to beat some training into the subject on what it already had like Madra and Pein, I impacted the thing with some of the cells I've collected over the years for wood release, ice release, lava release, crystal release, and steel release in that order. All the others I tried other than the last two resulted in the subject forming bijudama and/or firing imari instead of using the particular release, not sure if that constitutes as failure or not? In the end still got the subject using lightning release and dead bone pulse by the time it was three. Lately I've been working on getting the subject to draw on the ten-tail chakra. While the thing has become an emotionless doll that will fulfill any order without question the two glaring flaws that need to be fixed are the fact that half the time I'm busy explaining what my order means and the other half I'm trying to find her because she listens to ANYONE!

No point in further pursuing body of subject, not only does its cooperation with the pseudo ten-tail prevent me from taking control of the body even by curse seal, unforeseen side-effects likely caused by the jutsu used to birth the subject in conjuction with the hormones present during a live birth, yes damn it I've become ashamed of what I did to my daughter. I know only one person I respect and trust well enough to undo the mistakes I have made with her. That's why I am writing these final messages for her to take to you old man, I'm giving up my second life, my IMMORTAL life to send her back to you. Take care of her Sarutobi, please, help her.

"Has Yamanaka checked through her mind to see if all this is true?" asked a grizzled old man who tiredly sat behind the desk of his office that had three ANBU officers standing across from him just out of the IandT department. It was one of the days that really made the Hokage of the hidden leaf sit back and think about if there was really any hope out there in the world. There are times where he just gets plain bad news and is stuck wondering where to hang his hat, but it is this kind of layered crap that just ruins his day. On one hand they could have a chance to do some real good and it's nice to hear that his estranged student finally found his morals, on the other hand Orrochimaru has destroyed this child and even if he finally decided to help the poor girl, hearing about all the horrible things he did to a mere five year old that is now officially a weapon of mass destruction is enough to break the old kage's heart.

"yes sir she has been extremely cooperative it's quite unnerving." Well at least all this has some how missed Danzo's eyes.

"yes there is a reason, all is explained in here. I'd like to see her then if you'd bring her then, please." The three ANBU flickered out of sight before flickering back in with the five year old girl in tow. Despite the mention of many genes contributing to her birth she measly looked like a small, female, Orrochimaru with softer features. And dead eyes. In her hands was a small finely crafted music box made of pure jade. The box was decorated with snakes and looked to hold a scroll of some sort. She wore a fine purple silk kimono with various black and green designs but was deceptively made for fighting in, though she wore no shoes.

"hello young lady do you know who I am?" Sarutobi asked the girl. She nodded positively in response. "Well did you know I used to teach a young man that looked a lot like you?" the girl nodded 'no'. "I did! His name was Orrochimaru." That managed to get the girl to look up in surprise and before the Hokage could continue she opened her mouth to speak and the voice that spoke was surprising to say the least. While the girl seemed to not use much emotion in her words the sound that came out her mouth was a perfect fit with her short stature and young age to make the girl appear surprisingly cute. The kind of moe cute that even hardened shinobi find hard to resist outside of war situations so the second the girl started talking Sarutobi knew that Danzo would never get his hands on her, not even over his cold dead body.

"Orrochimarusama said that unlike his clan markings I look like this because I am in a constant sage state." Of course she says something that completely pulls everyone's heads out of the clouds.

"aghem, well then, I need to know what you plan to do now. Orrochimaru entrusted you to my care and while you would live a safe life as a civilian I don't thing that's the path for you, yes I believe that if we enroll you into our shinobi Academy you could likely graduate by next year even! What do you say?"

"by your command."


	2. Chapter 2

While I never really had high hopes of being reincarnated into an anime when I died in definitely would not have started off with one that likely meant me just dying all over again. Like here, in the pre-world of Berserk before Guts is even born.

I currently live in an Era where magic, monsters and whatnot are commonly and widely accepted. Never heard of my father and mom doesn't ever mention him so I don't ask but we always have just enough money to get by and there's no way she could make that much tailoring. I grew up quick and started working at the forge across the street as soon as I could walk and other jobs when I learned enough of some of the languages to do trade.

Apparently my father is some big time combat magician in some mercenary group because he passed on his prowess and stores of magic to me which naturally unlocked at the age of five. Normally I would either ignore them and they would degrade or I would be sent to a proper touted to teach me safely. I chose neither because I already have several methods of using magic. Namely the Fate series, Harry Potter, or what they tell you in Berserk itself, though I'm leaning towards Fate myself.

That is how I found myself cutting a bloody swath through attacking bandits on my seventh birthday. It's not like the bandits are an uncommon problem but the day had been the cornerstone of a building series of painful events. Mom gets sick and is bed ridden and after spending all my money for the next two weeks' worth of food the doctor can't do anything anyways. Got caught stealing food and never got my clothes back after getting released from the holding cells after talking my way out. When I get home there's a notice on the front door stating that payments need to be made by next week or else. And a courier arrived the day after with a missive from my father's mercenary band saying he died, no money just a trench knife and a black rock that I'm assuming has to do with family magic. Mom decided to teach me what she knew about tailoring so I could take up her business and I haven't been able to work until I perfect it.

Two days later I was celebrating my birthday with a twenty two hour shift at the forge when the alarms rang that bandits were raiding the town. When I got outside there was chaos everywhere. The bandits had apparently walked calmly into town like normal people before attacking. That meant my house was unguarded and my mom unprotected, which I came face to face with when I ran in the house and she was in a pool of her own blood and the house razed.

The rest was a very simple affair, find bandit, kill bandit, repeat.

At the end of it all the town found me covered in the blood of various bandits as well as what was leaking from the wounds I had gathered. They ranged from superficial cuts to several deep stabs. No one however was willing to help me as I sat there in dungeon rags atop a pile of bodies. Eventually I pulled myself into my house for the last time and used some torn cloths to bandage my wounds as well as my hands and feet. After gathering everything of use and burying my mother I left the town I had lived my second life in clinging to the false safety that was ignorance. I knew all along that I needed to get stronger, that's why I mastered all three of the magic systems and parts of various others. Now it's time I moved on.

Line break line break line break

After leaving his village Allen travelled through many harsh lands, always with his father's trench knife by his side. While he eventually gained several blades that he would rely on in regular combat he always kept his father's trench knife on his person.

After experimenting with the black stone for several months Allen attempted to integrate it into his magical system directly. After being pulled into a strange violet portal and being told that what he did was destroy a gift from the eternal necromancer to his family and that said gift was precious to her so they were going to recreate him so he could never die. They then promptly dumped him back where he was and he never really heard from them again other than years down the road when the necromancer runs away from home and resurrects two new guys to keep her company.

As time passes Allen slowly ages and he is now to the perspective of the everyday passerby a homeless fifteen year old warrior from the east. On his left hip He carries two guard less eastern blades with brown wooden handle and sheathe like any you would see from the east with one being more of a short machete or long dagger. He also carries a pale blade that looks like something a kushin would carry shaped like a scimitar only with a straighter more solid blade that looks like bone with the name 'AVERY' on the side of the blade and the handle wrapped in frayed leathers over a palm sized ring at the base. On his back are two kukkuri style machetes, one is a vibrant crimson while the other is a pale ice blue. At his right hip is his carrier bag nicknamed the bag of holding with all of his essentials attached to a chest strap that sheaths his father's trench knife as well as several .45 armor piercing rounds and a few quick reload clips to the revolver under his right arm. Across his back was his custom 20mm pump action sniper/combat rifle made using a using a shotgun as base material.

Allen's prison rags are old and torn and his bandages are frayed. He washes regularly in rivers and does what he can to keep his clothes clean but he has that image, not that it matters anyways. After the leader of the magical garment girls got tired of him getting attacked by demons attracted to the brand she used her modified spell/curse on him so that only people with a sense for the supernatural can see him.

Now that wouldn't be a problem but ever since electronic security skyrocketed after the fall of organized civilization and people developed auras to combat the world's darkness Allen has been struggling with staying under the radar. They already have five seasons of magical girl anime from recreated footage at sites where magical garment girls show up. Not to mention the vampire ninja clans.

That's how Allen found himself in the setting of another anime he had seen in his last life, only this time his starter stats are way higher than they should be, sitting in jail waiting to meet Ozpin after getting busted for trying a five finger discount while the main cast were busy. Maybe this is what he was meant to do, maybe this is where the gods meant for him to be. Find out next time on Gintama GT!


	3. Chapter 3

This is it, I've actually gone and used that crazy henge variation to be able to go through a natural birth for the subject rather than grow another blasted test tube failure. This will be the one, I know it, I've used all the strongest genetics mixed together in a special formula for it. That kyubi brat, the uchiha boy, pein's annoying ass, and even a byakugan owner who had gone and done some ascension shot with his eyes to make them even better. It'll be worth it because I even managed to take that juubi sample and recreate a second ten-tails that I already sealed in her, the chakra exhaustion for the birth will be a bit cheaper but if I play my cards right it'll all be worth it and I won't even need a curse seal so the body will be mine for a long time.

The subject is a girl, that'll take some getting used to when I take over but more importantly the subject seemed to come frome development with the eternal mangyeko sharengan in one eye and a nine tomoed rinne sharingan/byakugan which was a glowing blue, in fact the white of the EMS eye is glowing slightly as well. I'll have to look into that. Other than that she was born with two small horn like protrusions on her forehead right along her hairline and two birth marks, a round circle on the palm of one hand and in the same spot on the other hand is a crescent moon shape as if she had the sun in one hand and the moon in the other. I remember those two brats that took down kaguya mentioning something similar, another thing to look in to.

It's been a total of about three and a half years since the last entry and they have been very productive years after summoning some teachers to beat some training into the subject on what it already had like Madra and Pein, I impacted the thing with some of the cells I've collected over the years for wood release, ice release, lava release, crystal release, and steel release in that order. All the others I tried other than the last two resulted in the subject forming bijudama and/or firing imari instead of using the particular release, not sure if that constitutes as failure or not? In the end still got the subject using lightning release and dead bone pulse by the time it was three. Lately I've been working on getting the subject to draw on the ten-tail chakra. While the thing has become an emotionless doll that will fulfill any order without question the two glaring flaws that need to be fixed are the fact that half the time I'm busy explaining what my order means and the other half I'm trying to find her because she listens to ANYONE!

No point in further pursuing body of subject, not only does its cooperation with the pseudo ten-tail prevent me from taking control of the body even by curse seal, unforeseen side-effects likely caused by the jutsu used to birth the subject in conjuction with the hormones present during a live birth, yes damn it I've become ashamed of what I did to my daughter. I know only one person I respect and trust well enough to undo the mistakes I have made with her. That's why I am writing these final messages for her to take to you old man, I'm giving up my second life, my IMMORTAL life to send her back to you. Take care of her Sarutobi, please, help her.

"Has Yamanaka checked through her mind to see if all this is true?" asked a grizzled old man who tiredly sat behind the desk of his office that had three ANBU officers standing across from him just out of the IandT department. It was one of the days that really made the Hokage of the hidden leaf sit back and think about if there was really any hope out there in the world. There are times where he just gets plain bad news and is stuck wondering where to hang his hat, but it is this kind of layered crap that just ruins his day. On one hand they could have a chance to do some real good and it's nice to hear that his estranged student finally found his morals, on the other hand Orrochimaru has destroyed this child and even if he finally decided to help the poor girl, hearing about all the horrible things he did to a mere five year old that is now officially a weapon of mass destruction is enough to break the old kage's heart.

"yes sir she has been extremely cooperative it's quite unnerving." Well at least all this has some how missed Danzo's eyes.

"yes there is a reason, all is explained in here. I'd like to see her then if you'd bring her then, please." The three ANBU flickered out of sight before flickering back in with the five year old girl in tow. Despite the mention of many genes contributing to her birth she measly looked like a small, female, Orrochimaru with softer features. And dead eyes. In her hands was a small finely crafted music box made of pure jade. The box was decorated with snakes and looked to hold a scroll of some sort. She wore a fine purple silk kimono with various black and green designs but was deceptively made for fighting in, though she wore no shoes.

"hello young lady do you know who I am?" Sarutobi asked the girl. She nodded positively in response. "Well did you know I used to teach a young man that looked a lot like you?" the girl nodded 'no'. "I did! His name was Orrochimaru." That managed to get the girl to look up in surprise and before the Hokage could continue she opened her mouth to speak and the voice that spoke was surprising to say the least. While the girl seemed to not use much emotion in her words the sound that came out her mouth was a perfect fit with her short stature and young age to make the girl appear surprisingly cute. The kind of moe cute that even hardened shinobi find hard to resist outside of war situations so the second the girl started talking Sarutobi knew that Danzo would never get his hands on her, not even over his cold dead body.

"Orrochimarusama said that unlike his clan markings I look like this because I am in a constant sage state." Of course she says something that completely pulls everyone's heads out of the clouds.

"aghem, well then, I need to know what you plan to do now. Orrochimaru entrusted you to my care and while you would live a safe life as a civilian I don't thing that's the path for you, yes I believe that if we enroll you into our shinobi Academy you could likely graduate by next year even! What do you say?"

"by your command."


End file.
